Gods Among Us
by HermioneSnapeloverduck99
Summary: The Gods are not happy with how the wizarding world is handling the war with Voldemort and decide to take matters into their own hands. They entrust four teens with the power "He knows not" and helps guide them on their journey. Encountering extreme physical and mental changes and challenges throughout the process.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Gods Among Us

"What is going on Albus?" Professor Minerva McGonagall asked as another bolt of lighting flashed across the sky.

"They are not happy, it has been centuries since they have acted this way. This is not good at all."

"Since who?" Minerva asked

"The Gods Minerva."

"You mean the Greek Gods? As in Zeus and such?" Minerva said with a slight scoff. "Surely you do not believe that Albus."

"You may laugh Minerva but I can assure you that they are real and very angry about something. The myths of the muggle world may be considered just that. But to us, it is our past. Gods breed with humans and create what? People, humans with extraordinary powers. Over time these people became shunned and created a world for themselves, bred within themselves. The powers have changed overtime and that is how we have our magic."

"And why would they be angry? We have been trying our best to contain the war and everything else that is going on."

"I do not know Minerva, but it is safe to say that they will be acting soon. And when they do, we should all be prepared."

"What do we do in the meantime?"

"We wait, that is all we can do."

"Why are you always such a jealous prat!" Hermione Granger yelled at a red eared Ron Weasley.

"Why don't you ask that git Potter? You seem to be pretty fond of him lately!"

"Ron, how could you say that? He just lost his godfather!"

"WE told him not to go chasing after him! He deserves what he got!" Ron bellowed before storming out of the portrait hole, away from the irate sixth year.

"Ignore him Hermione, he is just being stupid." Neville Longbottom as Hermione paced angrily around the common room.

"I'm sick of it Neville, his pompous attitude is not what Harry needs right now. He is having a hard enough time without Ron."

"Hopefully Harry will finally see him for what he is and stop the friendship." Neville said soothingly.

"I hope your right Nev, I am going to the library if anyone needs me. I have to clear my head before I murder him." Unseen by anyone Harry stood in the shadows, taking in what he just saw. Ron had finally showed his true colors and Hermione once again defended him. Moving quickly he followed Hermione to the library, hoping she would talk to him. Neville just watched with a knowing smile as the dark haired boy ran out of the common room.

In another part of the castle Luna Lovegood watched the storm worsen, with a small smile. Knowing that their gods are watching over and planning something. What that was she had no clue, she couldn't wait till morning to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series

AN: Thank you all for reviewing.

Gods Among Us Chapter 2

Harry woke suddenly, having the strangest dream of his rather short life. Strange people were gathered around him, two men and two women. Not understanding a word thy said, he remembered not being alone though, like there was a familiar presence next to him. Standing, trying to shake the feeling of something being wrong. He vaguely noticed that his feet touched the floor a little to soon, or that his pajama pants are a little to tight. Making his way to the bathroom, he noticed he was not alone. Squinting in the darkness, trying to identify who was hunched over the sink.

"Who's there?" Harry asked, taking a step back.

"Harry?"

"Neville?"

"Something is wrong Harry, something happened. I had this weird dream and now I'm, I'm different." Neville stood fully, now over six feet tall. He turned to reveal a new body, he still looked like his old self, but everything is more sculpted and muscular. "It's happened to you too." Neville almost whined as he leaned on the sink, which groaned under the weight.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he moved to his own sink. Like Neville he is taller and filled out. "Bloody hell." Harry murmured as he looked at his larger hands. Slowly curling his fingers, looking up at his friend, "we have to tell Dumbledore. He will know what's going on." Neville just nodded as turned towards the door. The two of them made their way down the boys stairs, shifting their new weight, trying to get used to their new center of gravity. Once they reached the common room someone called out from the shadows.

"Harry?" A female voice that sounds remarkably like Hermione come from one of the squashy chairs in the corner of the room.

"Hermione, has it happened to you also?"

"You mean waking up with a new body, yes. I figured you would be affected by this as well. When anything strange happens you tend to be involved." Hermione came over to them, clutching a sheet around her shoulders.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Harry asked, worried by his best friend was covering herself.

"No, it's not bad. Let's go to Dumbledore." Hermione led them out of the portrait hole and the rest of the way to Dumbledores office. Only to find the gargoyle was expecting them. Taking the moving stairs, they were immediately called into the office, to see Luna Lovegood sitting in a winged back chair, also wrapped in a sheet.

"Thank you three for joining us, I am sure you are wondering why you are here." Dumbledore twinkled at them.

"Some clarification would be nice Sir." Hermione said as she waited impatient.

"Not many know where our magic originated from. Centuries ago, very powerful people ruled this world. Some would call them gods, and these gods bred with regular humans. Creating a cross breed. This is how our magic has come to be. The gods no longer reside with us, instead they choose to watch over and guide when they see necessary. They have not been happy with our race, that has been evident in the last few years. They intervened, which is why you four have so dramatically changed. I would assume that a god entrusted their powers in each of you, which gods I do not know. That is up for each of you to discover. I believe that the reason you changed physically is to handle the immense power." Dumbledore smiled at the three gaping teens, Luna looks as calm as ever.

"You mean that we have the power of gods in us?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I know this may be hard to take in."

"Hard to take in? Why does this always happen to me? To us?" Harry raged as he glanced at his best friend.

"That is not necessary Harry, you have to understand that this is a gift." Dumbledore said as he frowned at the boys raised voice. Harry just stared at the ancient wizard before turning and leaving the office, quickly followed by Hermione. Who gave the headmaster a withering glare as she followed her best friend. Neville shared a look with Luna and they both left the office. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

AN: Thank you all for the reviews. I'm apologizing in advance for any grammar or other mistakes that might be found through out this story. I am writing this for fun and I do not claim to be an expert in the English language. I do not have a beta and I most likely will not get one. If this bothers anyone, I am sorry.

Gods Among Us: Chapter 3

"Harry, stop!" Hermione yelled after the dark haired boy as he stormed angrily down the many flights of stair that led to the front hall.

"Im tired of it Hermione, this is the last straw. Now Gods want to control me, I have to get out of here."

"What about me? What about Neville? Are you just going to leave us?" At her words Harry stopped walking, turning to look at her in the dark.

"I would never leave you Hermione, and you know that. I just don't understand." Harry let out a frustrated sigh as he ran his hands through his unruly hair.

"I don't understand this either, but I will do everything in my ability to figure this situation out. I have always helped you Harry and I'm not going to stop now. Remember the talk we had last night? Ron may be a giant git, but you will always have me and Neville." Hermione said as she grabbed his arms, stopping him from the assault on his hair.

"I know Hermione, I don't know what I would do without you." Harry said as he pulled his best friend into a hug, shocking Hermione and dislodging her strategically wrapped sheet. As he pulled away the sheet fell to the floor, revealing his best friends new body. Harry could have sworn time had stopped as he looked down at her.

"Harry, my eyes are up here." Hermione said dryly as her best friend openly ogled her.

"Huh" Harry practically grunted as he looked back up at her face. "Will you marry me?" Harry asked dumbly, making Hermione laugh as she punched him. "Hermione, wow. I don't know what to say."

"I am aware that certain areas have..developed." Hermione frowned "Can we please go somewhere a little less open?" She shifted uncomfortably in the drafty very open hall.

"Yeah, sure." Leading him back up to the common room, Harry stared all the way back. Opening the door to find Neville and Luna waiting for them.

"Knew you would talk him down" Neville smiled at his friends. "What happens now?"

"Well, first things first we need to get clothing. Then try and figure out which god we are representing."

"That should be easy." Luna said with her same dreamy expression

"How's that?" Harry asked the blonde.

"You will see."

"Right, we need cloths." Hermione said frowning at the younger girl.

"I don't know why you are in such a hurry." Harry said as Hermione glared at him.

"How are we going to manage that?" Neville asked with Hermione and Harry looked at each other.

"Dobby!" Harry called.

Two hours later the four friends found themselves in the room of requirement being fitted by two very happy house elves. Dobby with the boys and Winky with the girls. The room had been separated by one large curtain to give each pair privacy.

"Harry cannot seem to take his eyes off you." Luna mentioned as she tried on a new shirt.

"It's only his teenage hormones Luna, no need to get excited over it." Hermione said sternly as she smoothed wrinkles out of a pair of slacks, giving a satisfied nod.

"Then why didn't Neville say anything, or stare? I do believe that something is happening between the two of you."

"Your reading to much into this Luna."

"No, I don't think so. Ever since I woke up this morning it's like I can tell when people belong together. Now Neville, I wouldn't mind seeing..." Luna was cut off by a sharp look from the older girl.

"Luna! What has gotten into you?"

"You cannot say that Harry doesn't look dashing, good enough to eat?" Luna asked almost smirking at the flushing of her friends face.

"It's not logical Luna, preposterous even."

"Not everything is about logic and facts Hermione. You must follow your heart...and desires." Luna finished as she dove into another pile of clothing.

"What do you think mate?" Neville asked, modeling a tight tee-shirt and snug jeans.

"Looks good if your trying to get every girl in Hogwarts." Harry mused

"Just looking at one actually. But I do like the pants. Gran never let me wear stuff like this, said it was too muggle."

"Your arse does look fabulous." Harry said with a lopsided grin. "Who's the girl?"

"Luna, has been for a year or so. Just never worked up the courage."

"Sooner would be better than later Nev."

"Same goes for you." Neville said as he glanced at his friend.

"What?"

"Hermione, I notice the way you look at her. Before the body changes at that."

"Don't know what you mean, I'm with Ginny." Harry said, not truly meaning what he was saying.

"Sure, imagine how bad Ginny's going to be when she finds out her 'boy who lived' boyfriend is also a God. She's going to be bloody awful." Harry frowned in return, trying not to think about his fan girl girlfriend.

"Can we not talk about this?"

"Sure mate, anything you want." Neville said giving his friend a small smile.

"How did it go Albus?" Minerva asked the ancient wizard.

"Mr. Potter did not take it as well as I had hoped. The other three followed after he stormed out of my office. We cannot have those four against us, they are far to powerful.

"Maybe if you would have handled the situation different." Minerva said disapproving, already knowing how Albus tended to be.

"I'm not in the mood Minerva." Albus said as he looked at his colleague.

"I see." Minerva turned and left the office angrily. Going to find her students and offer all the help she can possibly give.


End file.
